Star Trek: Welcome Home Enterprise
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Finally after five years the Enterprise returns home as Chief Engineer Scott discovers a 23rd century twist on an old Scottish game aboard the ship.  Re-uploded due to error


Star Trek

Welcome Home Enterprise

After the completion of the successful five year mission, the Enterprise Warped back to it's home port in the Sol System, as the now legendary ship and crew closed in on the home system very little was to be done to the ship in the way of maintenance. One of James T Kirk's last orders as Captain of his ship was for the crew to enjoy the ride home. Finally it came for the Chief Engineer to take his much needed day off, although his usual time off was spent reading over technical reports and design schematics it was well known amongst the crew that Enterprise would spend months in dry dock for a major overhaul of all her systems.

As the dim glow of the Earth's sun appeared out of the darkness, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott carried a large black bag threw the ship with a smile on his face, every since he saw the stars rushing past the ship at warp, one thought ran threw his mind only now would he have the chance to try out his idea. Smiling and nodding at many of the crew he finally made his way to his destination, the shuttle bay. Using his engineering knowledge he had created a temporary one way forcefeild around the large shuttle bay doors, as the vast doors opened he stood and looked out into the darkness of space as the stars rushed past the ship at Warp One, he knew he would only have at least one hour too try out his crazy idea… but it was something he had been dreaming about for years. Now finally he would get his chance.

With a Satisfied smile on his face he placed the large black bag at his side and ran the fingers on his left hand threw his newly grown moustache, slowly he reached into his bag and pulled out a small green mat, placing it on the ground before him, once more he pulled out a small white ball and placed it carefully on the mat. Almost giggling like a school girl he pulled out an old hand crafted golf club, lining up his shot he took a long heavy swing, the crack of the golf club hitting the ball echoed threw the large shuttle bay as the tiny ball flew out of the back of the ship and disappeared into the vastness of space at warp speeds.

Laughing too himself he spoke out loud.

"Wow! Now that has to be a record for speed"

One the Bridge of the large Starship, first officer Spock stood over his scope and raised an eyebrow at the unusual readings from the ship's sensors. Once more he rechecked the readings and finally looked up at the Empty command chair.

"Captain Kirk to the bridge please, Captain to the bridge!"

After five minutes, James T. Kirk finally entered the bridge wearing civilian clothing, much too the surprise of his crew.

"Ahh Captain, I find this most unusual… Sensors are picking up a disturbance in the warp field"

"What kind of disturbance Spock?"

"It's periodical yet a definite disturbance. It appears to be coming from within the ship… more specifically the shuttle bay"

With a nod of recognition Kirk smiled at his old friend and spoke softly.

"I'll take care of it Spock, just let me know when we're almost home"

"Aye Sir"

Spock's intention to leave the ship when they returned home was well known amongst the crew, yet Kirk felt as if he was loosing an old friend, smiling softly he left the bridge, quickly he made his way towards the shuttle bay, as he entered a small crowd had gathered around the Engineer and cheered as each of the crew too turns to hit a golf ball at warp speeds, holding his head up high Kirk calmly walked threw the crowd as many of the crew looked at him in shock almost as if they had been doing something that would get them all into a lot of trouble.

"Scotty?"

With a smile on his face the engineer looked around at the Captain as he continued.

"What are you doing?"

"Ohh sorry sir, just taking in a little practice sir, but I guess word got around… would yee like a turn sir?"

A large smile came over the captain's face as he stepped forward and spoke out loud.

"I thought you'd never ask Scotty"

A large sigh came from the gathered crowd as Kirk took the old Golf Club in hand and lined up his shot, as he took his swing something caught his eye and distracted his attention while the club missed the ball. With a laugh from the gathering crew he cursed under his breath and lined up another shot, taking a deep breath he swung the club with all the force he could manage as the now familiar crack of the club sent the ball screaming out into the darkness of space. Cheers came from the crew as he raised his hands in triumph and spoke out loud with a little giggle in his voice.

"Damn that was fun! Right down the middle of the nacelles. Thanks Scotty"

"Any time sir… Wanna take another swing sir?"

A familiar voice rang out from behind the crowd that shocked the crew and the captain.

"May I take a swing Mister Scott?"

With a smile on his face Kirk held out the golf club as Half Vulcan Science officer walked threw the gathered crowd and took the club in hand. With smiles from the crew Spock stepped up too the mat and placed a ball on the golf tee, as he lined up his shot Kirk swore he could almost see a smile in the Vulcan's eyes as with all of his strength he swung the club and sent the ball into space.

"Played golf before have yee Mister Spock?"

"Simple physics Mister Scott. Thank you, we will be dropping out of Warp speed with in fifteen minutes, you have that long to complete your… game"

Word of the unusual game in the shuttle bay had circulated around the ship while as many of the crew as possible had taken a swing into space, even as the ship had ran dry of the tiny white balls they had found away to fabricate as many as possible, even the medical staff had taken the time out too hit a ball into space although no one had a worse hit of the ball then the old country doctor Leonard McCoy whom threw an accident had hit the port Warp Nacelle, although no damage was done too the vital engine system it was an incident he would never live down.

Slowly the Enterprise entered the Sol System for the final time as the command crew gathered on the bridge James T. Kirk looked up at his Chief Engineer and smiled.

"Scotty, perhaps we can make you're little game a tradition?"

"What do yee have in mind sir?"

"We'll talk about it some other time… Sulu, take us home"

Slowly the now legendary USS Enterprise entered Earth orbit and finally into Spacedock to the cheers of the crew. For the final time her vast warp engines disengaged as the large engines darkened for the final time.

"USS Enterprise to docking control, we're home"

"Roger that Enterprise, Welcome home"

Slowly the crew disembarked the ship as James T. Kirk stood silently on the bridge of his ship, an unexpected sigh came from his lips as he looked around for what could be the final time. It was an usual sight for the Captain of this vessel as all of the consoles where darkened and a defining silence filled the room. With a smile he took one last look at the centre seat and spoke softly too himself.

"So long old friend"

All he could think about as he left his ship is what would happen to the Enterprise? He knew she was under go a major refit, but who would command her? Would he have the chance to take the centre seat once again? Or give up command to another officer.

Story By

GW Ryan


End file.
